Sketches
by Miss Just
Summary: O desenho do modelo ainda era apenas um esboço, linhas soltas pela folha. - Silver Trio - UA


Fic escrita para o **Projecto Violeta** do fórum MM. **Item: **_Belas Artes  
_Fic integrante do Projecto pessoal **Silver Trio**

_

* * *

_

**Sketches  
**_|Silver Trio Project|_

- Mais cinco minutos - informou o professor, passeando pelo atelier, verificando os trabalhos de cada aluno.

Pansy olhou para ele antes de verificar o bloco de desenho que tinha à sua frente. O desenho do modelo ainda era apenas um esboço, linhas soltas pela folha, e ela sabia que, mais uma vez, não tiraria boa nota naquela classe. Bufou baixinho e atirou a barra de carvão para cima da mesa, sentindo-se irritada por ter escolhido aquela disciplina.

Draco olhou para ela de lado, meio escondido pelo seu cavalete e pelo bloco onde terminava o desenho. Um sorriso enviesado e maldoso surgiu-lhe nos lábios e ele esticou a perna de modo a bater levemente com a ponta do pé na cadeira de Pansy. A morena olhou para ele, espreitando para o seu trabalho e bufando ainda mais ao ver a representação quase perfeita do modelo que pousava para eles.

- Vai à merda, Malfoy - praguejou num sussurro, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Uma leve e baixa gargalhada surgiu atrás de si. Pansy rodou o corpo com delicadeza, sem chamar a atenção dos restantes alunos que ali se encontravam e fixou os olhos escuros e predadores em Blaise. O rapaz parecia já ter terminado o seu trabalho, mantendo-se inclinado para trás na cadeira e com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

- Mau humor, Parkinson - murmurou o moreno, sorrindo perversamente para a rapariga.

Pansy estava prestes a responder quando o professor deu a aula por terminada e mandou o modelo retirar-se. O súbito ruído dos alunos a arrumarem os seus materiais e a saírem deixou Parkinson apenas mais irritada. Ela viu Draco arrumar as suas coisas e ficar a olhar para ela e para Blaise enquanto os dois se limitavam a ficar quietos, observando o que acontecia na sala.

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, voltando a colocar o seu bloco, agora fechado, sobre o cavalete onde estava antes, e o seu material de desenho sobre a mesa que os três partilhavam. Olhou com atenção para o esboço de Pansy, ignorando o biquinho que ela fazia, e depois avançou para o trabalho de Blaise, onde, simplesmente, arregalou os olhos e voltou para a sua cadeira.

- Vocês precisam de prática - informou Malfoy, sem qualquer expressão na voz.

- Estás a dizer que eu desenho mal? - interrogou Blaise, cruzando os braços e olhando para Draco com o seu habitual ar superior.

- Não - respondeu Malfoy, escondendo um sorriso maldoso. - Estou a dizer que tu fazes rabiscos em vez de desenhar.

Pansy desmanchou-se numa gargalhada e saltou da sua cadeira, contornando o cavalete de Blaise apenas para ver o seu suposto desenho. Claro que, assim que os seus olhos encontraram a quantidade sem sentido de riscos que cobriam a folha de papel do moreno, a gargalhada apenas se tornou ainda mais alta e mais escandalosa.

- Muito querida - protestou Zabini, revirando os olhos. - Chama-se arte abstracta.

- Não, chama-se salada de riscos - corrigiu Pansy, continuando a rir descontroladamente. - Por favor, Blaise, não está nada aí!

- E não voltes a dizer que é arte abstracta que apenas estás a insultar a verdadeira arte abstracta - ordenou Draco, encostando-se na sua cadeira. - Vocês precisam de prática.

- E o que sugeres? - indagou Pansy, desviando o olhar para o loiro.

- Acaso vais pousar para nós, Draco? - perguntou Blaise, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e sorrindo.

- Isso seria interessante - completou Parkinson, imitando o gesto de Blaise e também se inclinando na direcção de Malfoy.

O loiro olhou para eles com uma sobrancelha levantada. A resposta mais plausível seria: "Vocês estão parvos!" mas havia qualquer coisa no olhar dele que parecia impedi-lo de fazer aquela afirmação. Ele deixou que o seu sorriso perverso surgisse nos seus lábios antes de se levantar, tirar o casaco e soltar o nó da sua gravata, e caminhar até ao pequeno palco existente no meio da sala.

- Desenhem - disse, enquanto se encostava a uma secretária ali existente e colocava as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sabes, Draco, eu acho que tu estás demasiado vestido para um desenho de um modelo nu - comentou Pansy, mordiscando levemente a ponta de um dos seus lápis de grafite, observando o amigo atentamente.

- Ela tem razão, isto é uma classe de desenho nu - concordou Zabini, ainda com o seu sorriso maldoso no rosto e sem deixar a mesa onde se encontrava.

Malfoy gargalhou, passando uma mão pelos cabeços platinados e exibindo a sua expressão irresistível. Em seguida, começou a desapertar lentamente os botões da sua camisa branca, parando quando esta já se encontrava aberta e, sempre com o seu sorrizinho malicioso, olhou directamente para os olhos dos amigos.

- Desenhem - ordenou novamente. - Quando conseguirem algo mais que rabiscos, eu tiro o resto.

Tanto Pansy quanto Blaise deixaram escapar uma gargalhada divertida, mas o facto era que ambos se dirigiram de imediato para os seus cavaletes, pegando nos seus materiais de desenho e começando a esboçar.

Draco sorriu, vendo os amigos entretidos com as barras de carvão e os lápis de grafite, olhando para ele ocasionalmente enquanto traçavam as linhas que demarcavam o seu corpo na folha de papel. Suspirou enquanto revirava os olhos e se encostava de forma mais confortável na secretária atrás de si. Afinal, se ele bem conhecia aqueles dois, aquilo ia demorar. E iria demorar demasiado.

- Idiotas - resmungou, apenas para ele, sorrindo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Não estranhem o "interesse" do Blaise na fic. Eu vejo estes três como amigos que partilham tudo e de tudo ^^

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please  
**_Just_


End file.
